


连萧之诛心

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18, 十八禁, 开车, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: （5k字，一个看了新萧二十七集的开车脑洞，把沈璧君蝴蝶掉了……）





	连萧之诛心

**Author's Note:**

> （5k字，一个看了新萧二十七集的开车脑洞，把沈璧君蝴蝶掉了……）

连萧之诛心

开车，强制，囚禁

夜色空濛，霖霖的雨丝絮絮不断，接连击打在这座破败的草屋上，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

屋顶已有些漏雨，点点滴滴落到地面，将杂乱的室内都濡湿了一大块，屋前横七竖八的，躺着几具黑衣人的尸首，血迹被雨水一冲，如小蛇蜿蜒四处，渐渐淡去。

萧十一郎正靠着草屋唯一干燥的椽柱闭目调息，方才的一场大战已经耗费了他所有的精力，且肩膀也被人重重击打，还中了一镖，疼的几乎抬不起手臂来。

沾满血迹的割鹿刀直直的竖在身侧的一处地面上，萧十一郎已疲惫至极，然而耳廓之中却依旧能听见有哒哒的马蹄声自远处传来。

那马蹄声声，又隔着绵绵雨丝隐隐绰绰，遥遥听来越发让人心惊肉跳。他霍然睁开眼，勉强擢住割鹿刀的刀柄，想要站起来继续战斗。

然而酸软的腿脚让他一度起身又跌回了地面，他只得使劲睁大眼睛，嘴角绽出苦笑，自嘲着自己居然也有这么落魄的一天，简直难以置信。

但随着马蹄声在屋前停歇，随后踩着雨水的闷重声徐徐逼近时，萧十一郎依旧警觉的握紧了割鹿刀，提起了所剩无几的精力，蓄势待发。

只因无论在何种劣势下，他永远都不会认输，这便是他萧十一郎的处事原则，也是身为大盗历经险阻，却至今没有轻易死去的缘由。

来人步伐很快，不过寥寥几步，他已走到了萧十一郎的面前，脚下一双纯白如雪的靴子也溅上了无数的泥水，变得污浊不堪。

但他在笑，尤其是看见面前虚弱无比却还强撑着不倒，眸中透出灼灼烈火一般眼神的萧十一郎，他嘴角的弧度更大了。

“瞧瞧这是谁？横行江湖的大盗萧十一郎？如今却像一条死狗，在这里苟延残喘……”来人凉凉的嘲弄着，俯下身看向那双努力瞪着自己的桃花眼。

“原来是你……”萧十一郎淡淡的道，如此靠近的距离他也终于看清楚了对方的脸，俊朗出尘的容貌，长眉入鬓，朱唇殷殷，正是江湖鼎鼎有名无垢山庄的庄主连城璧。

他略一思索，便已明白连城璧为何会在这里，死了的朱白水和厉刚既然能够找到这里，那身为武林六君子之首的连城璧又怎会找不到？

只怕他刚才分明是故意远远观战，如今却来捡现成的便宜，毕竟在如今的武林之中，萧十一郎的人头和割鹿刀一样值钱。

想通了此处，萧十一郎却笑了起来，朗朗的声息在这不大的草屋中回荡，听来却是豪迈之极：“来吧，要战便战，别废话！”

明明浑身上下都疲惫的如同针刺一般的疼，可萧十一郎却还是颤巍巍站了起来，把手中的割鹿刀指向了对面气定神闲的连城璧。

他的手指在微微颤抖，可他的姿态却是狂傲如狼，像是一匹最难驯服的野狼，能够轻易激起人最心底的征服欲和难言的渴望。

连城璧抿紧了薄薄的唇，他发现这样的萧十一郎像是褪去了初见时狼狈的外壳，变得如此光彩照人，美丽的让人无法直视。

更甚者，他的某个地方正在发胀发烫，像是在疯狂的叫嚣着，想要征服这眼前桀骜不屈的狼。

连城璧的眼神变得幽深无垠，对于自己突如其来的思绪不知所措，而胸腔里面的那颗心脏越发激越的鼓动，砰咚砰咚的敲击着，仿佛要从胸口跃出来。

他勉强按捺住有些蠢蠢欲动的念头，从剑鞘中缓缓的拔出了剑，不管怎样，当前的第一要务还是先打败萧十一郎，打败这匹虽然受伤却依旧不愿轻易臣服的狼。

草屋之中忽而弥漫开一阵旋风，无数的草沫碎屑在两人的身影之间飘荡，萧十一郎的动作很快，快得像是一道闪电，快得几乎看不出受伤的影子。

但连城璧的动作也不慢，他不急不缓的接过萧十一郎挥出的刀，借力打力的将那刀芒引向四周，地面被划出一道道深深的刻痕，就连数根椽柱也被刀锋剑气影响变得摇摇欲坠。

几个回合之后，两人不得不冲入外面的雨地里继续，只因那草棚屋顶早已发出嘎吱嘎吱不堪重负的声音，随后轰然倒下，坍塌了一地。

雨水渐渐大了起来，凉冰冰的水珠落在萧十一郎的脸上，却意外的让他维持了几分清醒，可即便如此，他依然能够感受到挥刀的动作开始越来越慢，而肩膀的疼痛也越发的剧烈，让人无法忍耐。

当啷一声，萧十一郎一个不查，手中的割鹿刀被连城璧打飞了出去，遥遥立在树林的一端，他连连后退了数步，方才止住了颓势，却哇的一声，吐出了一大口血。

他看着慢慢逼近的连城璧，感受着胸口灼热无比又闷闷的疼，只得露出惨然的笑容道：“你赢了，来，把这条命取走吧。”双手大大的伸展开，似乎是一个毫无抵挡的姿势。

手指却从袖中一捻，一把薄薄的柳叶小刀顺势滑入了手心，萧十一郎在笑，他有把握在连城璧靠近的时候划开对方的喉咙。

可连城璧也在笑，一步步趋近，漫不经心的道：“游戏结束了，萧十一郎。”话音未落，他的身姿腾空而起，似一只遥飞天际的大鹏鸟，高高在上又俯冲而下。

萧十一郎的眼中只来得及捕捉到对方快如疾电的影子，一记在后颈上重重的击打已让他不由自主的软下身子，不发一语的向地面倒去。

然而欲坠未坠之际，他的腰肢却被连城璧一把托住，渐渐阖上暗黑的帘幕中，是连城璧那张似笑非笑的脸，看起来颇为古怪。

连城璧若有所思的打量着手中的萧十一郎，刘海湿漉漉的覆在前额，狭长上挑的双目紧闭，通直葱管似的琼鼻下，是一张永远翘起俏皮的小猫唇，面白如雪，长睫密密，像是被雨淋湿翅膀的蝴蝶，任人宰割。

为何以前没有看出来，萧十一郎竟是这样迷人？连城璧疑惑的探出手，在对方有些干枯的唇瓣上抚了抚，对于自己此行的收获无比满足。晕迷中的萧十一郎不适的皱了皱眉，这样的表情却越发取悦了连城璧。

他本来想杀了萧十一郎扬名立万，可如今看来，比起杀了他，征服这个武艺超群的大盗显然有趣的多。

毕竟他可是萧十一郎，武林中拥有百折不挠精神，从不曾被人收服的萧十一郎。

他很好奇他醒来时的神情，那一定是世界上，最美妙，最让人高兴的景致。

……

萧十一郎很快的醒来，无数次的受伤之后，他总能极速的好转，拥有着让无数人艳羡极其强大的恢复能力。

可未及睁眼，他已觉察到了些许异样，身体好似被割裂成为两半，上半身沁凉如冰，下半身灼烫如火，叫人摸不着头脑。

他使劲睁开如千钧重的眼皮，朦朦胧胧的眼帘瞥见的，是一处天青色的布幔，而某些异乎寻常的疼痛也随着肢体的渐渐复苏席卷而来，尤其是那个难以启齿之处，疼的越发难受。

唔……怎么回事？萧十一郎怔怔的想着，难道连城璧没有杀我么？受伤过重的他稍稍睁了睁眼便觉得头昏眼花，只得费力的举起双臂想撑起来一看，谁知手腕一抬，一阵丁零当啷乱响，手臂像是被捆住一般，丝毫无法动弹。

！萧十一郎大惊，用力睁眼望去，触目所及先是自己被黑色锁链高高束起的手臂，随后便是光裸的身上被牢牢包扎好的肩膀，再往下便是自己修长的双腿被悬吊着的锁链大大的分开，而昏迷前最后一眼看见的人，正汗流浃背的在自己的蜜穴中耕耘。

“不！不！连城璧你在干什么！住手！”萧十一郎惊恐的大叫，使劲的挣脱着，锁链相应的发出卡拉卡拉的声音，却依然将他牢牢缚住。而始作俑者看见醒来的他，却恶意的将自己勃发的阳根越发往里面顶了顶，慢条斯理的叫道：“你醒了？我在肏你呀，萧十一郎。”

言辞凉浸浸的，听在萧十一郎的耳中，却越发惊悚可怖。随后他攫住那被牵扯到极限的腿根，一气又往里面进去了好几分，被填充胀满和裂开的疼痛让萧十一郎的脸有些发白，又因羞窘气恼而有些发红。

他怎么也没有想到，连城璧抓住了自己，没有取下自己的头颅，却做出这样荒唐的事情来，毕竟在他印象之中，连城璧是一个素有洁癖的贵公子，一个仿佛不食人间烟火的贵公子。

“放开我！不要！连城璧……呜！”素来高傲的萧十一郎终于低下了头，他使劲扭动着腰肢想要逃脱，可依旧被锁链和连城璧死死的压回床面，而后迎接让他愤怒无比却又无可奈何的又一轮进击。

连城璧没有任何回应，他只是微微笑着，用手指在那光滑的大腿根处缓缓摩挲，随后移到那饱满的臀瓣上揉了两把，一面挤压着把玩，可怜的臀肉被蹂躏成各种形状，沟壑间的溪谷也由此变得越发紧致可人。

他深深的埋入，又浅浅的抽出，在那狭窄的甬道肆意碾磨，穴口被粗暴的动作弄得有些红肿不堪，鲜红的嫩肉随之翻出，又絮絮收拢，像是一朵酷爱飨食的花。

萧十一郎转头闭上了眼，他不想去看这残酷的现实，只能闭着眼睛蒙蔽自己这一切不过是一场噩梦，然而闭上眼的身体触觉越发的灵敏，他能够清晰的感知到那粗长的肉棒在自己身体里面翻搅，进进退退，九浅一深的捣弄，仿佛永无休止一般。

萧十一郎终于抑制不住的颤抖起来，在连城璧用那凉冰冰的手握住草丛中萎顿的肉棍时，浑身都在颤抖着发出拒绝的信号，他咬紧了嘴唇，眼角早已溢出了几滴泪花，嗫嚅道：“别这样，连城璧，别……”

比起被强暴的痛楚，他更害怕的是被挑起的欲望，在这种场合被挑起的欲望，会让他有种错觉，仿佛自己不是在承受着对方的摧残，却像在享受一般。

连城璧向来不喜欢别人拒绝自己，尤其是眼前这个被折了翅膀的萧十一郎，他轻而易举的压下了对方的抗拒，手掌灵活的沿着柱身上下滑动，时而照顾着顶端的隙缝。

粗糙的指腹在敏感之处划过，仿佛燎原的火苗一般在身上游走，萧十一郎不可抑制的发出了些许的喘息。

呜……他难耐的张开了口，涎水不受控制的滑过光洁的下巴，那双总是含情脉脉的桃花眼，此时也半睁半闭，洋溢着满满的春意，像是朦朦胧胧雾中的春天一般叫人沉醉。

连城璧的眼眸越发暗沉，他忽而退出了早已被肏熟透的肠壁，转而全力去揉转有些初起的肉棒，时而托着底下的囊袋滴溜溜的打转。

啊……萧十一郎用力捉紧了手腕上的锁链，汗湿的发在脖颈上蜿蜒，他从来不知道别人的玩弄会比自己快活上一万倍，他想要拒绝，可身体早已先他一步接受。

滔滔不绝的快感由此而生，无论是上下撸动的阳柱，还是被颠弄的卵袋，萧十一郎的眼泪落得越发的急，那顶端已有湿漉漉的透明液体渗出，灯火下晶莹莹的一片。

快了，快要到了……萧十一郎的双腿忍不住夹紧，微微摇晃，精致的脚趾头都忍不住蜷缩起来，然而快到顶点的时候，一切停止了，仿佛热腾腾的火炉被泼上了一大盆冷水般的停滞。

连城璧拿开了自己的手，不动声色的看向满脸通红的萧十一郎，低声道：“求我。”他突然很想看见，这个素来骄傲的人，求起人来会是怎样的模样。

呜……萧十一郎用力的看向连城璧，眼睛眨了眨，他曾经以为自己哪怕受了再多的伤也不会向人求饶，可如今这不上不下的感觉，快要离弦却又被丢下，简直要让人发狂。

可仅有的自尊却让他紧紧闭着嘴唇，无法吐出那样的两个字，他急促的呼吸着，意图平复那早已被热度覆盖的身体，整个躯体都因压制自己的欲念而稍稍痉挛。

连城璧看着依旧冥顽不灵的萧十一郎，却又笑了，只是那笑容却看起来有些嗜血，他有些怜爱的拨了拨对方湿漉漉的发，忽然解下了腿上的锁扣，摆弄成趴跪的姿势，而后就着些许残余的肠液和血，一股脑用力的冲了进去。

啊！萧十一郎发出一声惨呼，抖抖索索的要往床铺上倒去，可连城璧却死死擢着他的腰肢，又用力捣了数十下，急剧的动作让肿胀的穴口都翻出红色的泡沫。

而脆弱的肠道几乎无法承受这样的刺激，萧十一郎只觉后庭火辣辣的生疼，而那罪魁越发把自己的巨柱往内推进，那动作是那样急切，仿佛要把自己下方两个硕大的囊袋也一并填入。

不……不要……萧十一郎如同婆娑的纤草被风侍弄，他本能的夹紧了自己的臀，却被对方死死的掰开，无数清澈混合着浑浊的粉白液体争先恐后的流下，将床铺都染的湿漉漉。

一时做得兴起，连城璧又捻动了那前方的两粒茱萸，小小的肉粒在手指间渐渐膨胀胀大，变成硬硬的石子，在柔软的肌肤上挺立起来。

萧十一郎开始觉得痒，难捱的痒意从胸口到腰肢，再到被玩弄彻底的幽穴。他的唇早已被咬得血肉模糊，可唇齿间的疼痛依旧无法缓解。

“够了……够了……”他呜咽着喊，从喉咙深处发出难耐的喘息，身子随着疾风骤雨般的攻击中不停晃动着，就像海浪间上下波动无助的小船，又像是被秋风夹裹瑟瑟发抖的落叶。

连城璧的手掌渐渐上移，从白皙如蜜桃一样的臀，到界限分明蜜色又劲瘦流线型的脊背，萧十一郎的身躯就像是矫健的猎豹一般，散发出蓬勃让人流连忘返的生命力。

如果说一开始他只想让这个骄傲的男人臣服自己，那么现在，他更想要占据这个男人的心。

连城璧谓叹了一声，又连连冲刺了十余下，终于将满腔的热情悉数释放在里面，萧十一郎忽而扬起了头，长长带着卷卷发尾的暗茶色发丝随之四处飘荡。

他觉得很烫，那股灼烫感从被肏烂的后庭一直延伸到僵直的脖颈，但同时他也感觉很冷，那种从骨子里透出来无法温暖的冷，即便是当年在雪山迷路三天三夜也无法比拟的冷。

身体异常的疲惫，疲惫的几乎就要睡去，萧十一郎强撑着转过头，恶狠狠的瞪了连城璧一眼，可那含泪泛红的眼眸却到底彰显了一丝难得的脆弱。

连城璧满足的笑了笑，把自己缓缓抽出，放开双手任凭对方无力的躺倒在皱巴巴的床单上，翻身下床。他觉得身上很粘腻，急需去沐浴一番，毕竟他素来爱洁，无法忍受一丝一毫的脏污。

浴室里的水很烫，朦胧的蒸汽笼罩着，连城璧慢吞吞的擦洗着自己的身体，对于早已被捕猎吃干抹净如今却孤身一人的猎物很放心，他对自己的山庄很有信心，他一向这么有信心。

然而当他换上一身干净的衣袍，手中托着一托盘的食物，想着不如让猎物也去泡个澡解解乏时，偌大的床铺上却是空空荡荡，只留下一对完整的锁链束环，像是在嘲弄他的大意。

啧，真是对自己狠心呢……连城璧拿起锁链的扣环细细端详，没有钥匙要脱出的话，只有自己的手腕脱臼才能做到，萧十一郎比自己想像的还要有趣啊。

他摩挲着冷冰冰的铁链和锁环，像是在摩挲那人光滑的肌肤，轻轻的，轻轻的笑了。

没关系，他说，下一次，我还是会抓到你的，萧十一郎！

诛心 完


End file.
